


Doctor's Exam

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mischief, Prostate Examinations, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: doctor's exam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Kudos: 49





	Doctor's Exam

Bent over an examination table, Dean felt nervous. Even after Cas had used some grace to clear up room 5 in the small clinic’s office, he felt vulnerable. He was only dressed in a gown, butt-naked, with his ass pointing towards the door. He didn’t doubt Cas’ abilities, but the angel could have accidentally missed one of the staff and he could be walked in on. 

The public element—the taboo—made his cock twitch. 

He still worried, nonetheless. 

Eventually the door opened and he heard some papers being fumbled with. Looking back over his shoulder, Cas was dressed in the whole nine: scrubs, white coast, and even the cowboy boots Dean wanted him to wear. 

Looking over the rubbish papers, Cas looked quite professional. But when he looked up at Dean’s presentation, his eyes dilated. The first hint at interest made Dean’s heart flutter in excitement. 

“Mister Winchester, I see you’ve done as I’ve said. Thank you for the quick cooperation. Many men in this situation seem to have hesitance at this part of the exam, but a happy prostate means a happy life.”

“It’s no issue, Doctor,” he replied. Even with the whole situation being fabricated, Dean’s heart was pounding. He didn’t really like doctor’s offices, but the sexy element helped with his apprehension. 

“I will now begin the prostate examination. I will wear gloves the entire time, and you will feel a cool sensation before I will begin the probing. I will be checking for the size and texture of the prostate, as well as the sensitivity.”

“Whatever’s best, Doctor.”

There was the classic snapping-glove sound before Dean heard the pump of the lube. A strong, gloved hand settled on his back and the warmth reminded Dean not to be nervous of the fake-doctor. 

Cas didn’t warm the lube up beforehand, so he was right about the cool sensation, but the lube warmed up enough on Dean’s hole that it wasn’t uncomfortable for long. 

The angel massaged the lube across Dean’s entrance to made sure he was relaxed enough before he eased the first finger in. Unprofessionally, he thrust the finger in a few times, before he slowed down and began to search for Dean’s prostate. 

Dean couldn’t help that his hips thrust of their own accord when Cas finally found the walnut sized gland. He could have held in the gasp, though, but it was part of the fun. 

Doctor Novak stilled when Dean showed such _clear_ signs of discomfort, easing his finger back. “Is the sensation painful, Mister Winchester?”

“N-No, Doctor.”

“Please tell me if you experience discomfort.”

Getting the finger back on Dean’s prostate, Doctor Novak began the true examination, palpating the surface of the gland before applying deep pressure. 

Dean’s cock, having been rock hard the entire time, dripped pre onto the white tiles of the floor. His knees felt weak, but he resolutely kept steady while Cas milked his prostate. 

Doctor Novak pulled back again when Dean let out a long whimper. “Mister Winchester, I _need_ you to tell me if you’re feeling pain of any sort. It’s quite important that I know.”

Quietly, Dean answered back, “It’s not pain.”

“Could you repeat that, please? I couldn’t hear what you said.”

“I said: it’s not pain, Doctor.” 

The finger inside of him slipped out and the room was silent for a few steady seconds. 

“I see,” Doctor Novak responded. “You came here to exploit my practices, then?”

Dean shot up straight and turned towards the Doctor, hands up in surrender. “No, sir! I just—I wanted to make sure that—”

“That what? You could get your rocks off with another man stimulating you? That you’re such a desperate whore you couldn’t get a quick fuck off the streets so you had to come into my _respected_ office?”

“No! I promise it’s not that. _Really_. I don’t have an excuse for my actions but you’re really hot and my impulse control is terrible.”

Doctor Novak looked at him steadily for a few seconds before he seemed to concede. “Pleasure turn back around, Mister Winchester.”

Dean did as he was told and he soon felt that same finger slowly working back inside his entrance before it began to work over his prostate. He didn’t hide his moans this time, and he arched his back, seeking more. He was soon rewarded with another gloved finger pushing into his hole, much more forcefully than the first one. 

Novak’s second hand wrapped around and began to stroke Dean’s erection, slick with lube. Between the intense milking of his prostate and Novak’s skilled hand, Dean was coming all over the side of the examination table. 

Dean pulled the gown over himself and Novak slipped the gloves off and disposed of them. 

“While it’s not professional of me, if you’d like something larger than two fingers to work with, you can call me here.”

Dean was handed a black business card and ushered to the attached bathroom to change. When he finished he was blushing when he walked back out of the doctor’s office waiting room. 

He found Cas waiting in the Impala for him, a smirk playing on his face, and the white coat still on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
